


【庄沃】幻に夢で逢えたら。

by NiganaIndicates



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiganaIndicates/pseuds/NiganaIndicates
Summary: -是凉老师的美丽作品，我只是代发





	【庄沃】幻に夢で逢えたら。

**Author's Note:**

> -是凉老师的美丽作品，我只是代发

沃兹没想到常磐庄吾如此眠浅。

在他跨过九时五时堂外一丛丛的铁棘，踏入那片围栏的时候，沃兹有一瞬间更倾向于知道抵抗组织的人到底如何同意接纳一个一般人认知中的魔王。常磐庄吾的气息长久在这里停留，无论如何，这是沃兹能够确定的，他循时王的踪迹而来。魔王如今失去一切，孤身一人无处可去，到头来倚仗抵抗组织收留，被迫靠征得同意栖身于本该属于他的九时五时堂…沃兹感到有些好笑。

这源于一种来自事实的讽刺，他轻轻拉扯起嘴角，以没什么感情的形式给予一个笑。也许月读替他的魔王求了情，沃兹漫不经心地猜测，携着他的逢魔降临历，端一种平稳的姿态、不慌不忙穿过拥挤的障碍物。

常磐庄吾睡在玄关。对此沃兹有些意外，但仍在料想范围内。男孩缩在曾经放伞的角落里，青春期未完全长开的胳膊和腿踡起来挤在一起，桡骨，还有手腕突出来的一点骨骼挨着脚踝，细瘦而苍白。沃兹反手，轻轻阖上拉门，就站在那里低头看着常磐庄吾。

他想起来他们收集第七块表盘的时候。在当时的情景推测还原里，从三天后赶来的常磐庄吾就是像这样偷偷猫在角落里，蒙着伪装成杂物用的旧毯子，往门框上贴画了地图的便签。而现在角落里散落的是步枪和弹药，零零散散的绷带和急救品的空包装，未有一日想过要发展穷凶极恶的未来的魔王睡在中间，孤零零与流血的标志，要用来取他性命的凶器过一整夜，仿佛一腔柔软的无辜横身于尖刀之上。

沃兹在舌尖尝到一点落魄的惨淡。他抿了抿嘴唇，眉头微微拧起来。

如果不是他也感觉到一丝心神不宁，他不会选择在深夜踏足九时五时堂。但常磐庄吾看起来很好，没什么不适应，已经开始自己在正确与错误的夹缝里谋求生存和突破，切实地在为之奔走。不管怎么说，沃兹确实想看到这个。

他轻轻弯下腰。那几支马克笔，便签本和常磐庄吾歪歪斜斜的笔画有些不合时宜地撞进沃兹的脑海。必须得说那不是什么愉快的回忆，对他来说只能归类为一发不可收拾的麻烦的开端——常磐庄吾鲜少在给他带来愉快，沃兹忽然意识到。

不过不要紧，毕竟为人臣的职责就在于此，他原本追求的就不是快乐。沃兹这么想着，低头替常磐庄吾盖他带来的一层薄的毯子。

要说为什么他这时出现在九时五时堂，原因还有一点：这天天气不太好。有点阴，纵使到了夏天，入了夜气温还是很低。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，什么都要趁着机会来为难时王，沃兹替常磐庄吾叹一口气，拢了拢围巾，直起身准备离开。

结果常磐庄吾突然抓住了他的手。

他是一把抓住的，爆发一样用了很大的力气，死死禁锢着辅佐官无防备的、细细的一截手腕，仿佛要用这一下把沃兹的骨头攥裂。魔王这一醒有点堪称突如其来，沃兹还没反应过来，身体先在一拉扯中失去了平衡。常磐庄吾没吭声但换了只手，这一次紧紧攀住了他的胳膊，仿佛溺水人紧紧攀住一截瘦弱干枯的枯木。

沃兹没想到常磐庄吾有如此惊人的力气，或者更追根究底些，他没想到常磐庄吾如此眠浅。但魔王一双清明的眼睛迎着透进来的月光，眼珠明亮，他就知道常磐庄吾早就醒了。沃兹经不住心里一紧。什么时候？他知道我在这里看了他多久？这些疑问层层冒上来，它们争相翻涌着，迅速填满沃兹，填满那只无心无爱的胸腔。

他难得惊讶或者说震惊，按理说常磐庄吾会很高兴，毕竟男孩一直对这样的沃兹感到好奇，对有些冒犯的恶趣味直言不讳。但他现在只是一言不发，眼睛亮得有些凶，盈盈烧着一点生狠，叫沃兹冥冥之中几乎生出一丝心虚。

他什么都不说，甚至也不问到底发生了什么，就那么沉着面无表情的一张脸，在沃兹的膝盖磕到地上的那一刻拽着他接吻，很蛮横。灰色的围巾从辅佐官肩头彻底垂下来，死一样落在两个人之间横生的空隙。

沃兹被抓着后颈低下头，嘴唇贴着常磐庄吾的，像猫似的。他本能地想后撤，结果动作的那一瞬间常磐庄吾好像更显得凶狠了，沃兹甚至感觉到少年人的犬齿，无形之中警告他不能再逃了。

但对委屈的人来说，愤怒的情绪通常就是易破的泡沫。并没有什么可怕的，潮水快要过去了，沃兹就像笑一样很镇静地眯起眼睛，把背压得更低来迎合常磐庄吾。他们两个都没有闭眼，常磐庄吾的眼睛离他很近。那一刻沃兹看到了他的困惑，眼眶有些红。

不过那一丝神情也仅仅是稍纵即逝，幻影一般很快消失了。月光稀薄，浓重的夜色下，没有情话，甚至没有多余的声响，一切在凝固的沉默里按部就班，有序地擦枪走火。常磐庄吾似乎不太想说话，不发一言，沃兹就顺着他，同样一声不响。这倒省去了可能的争执或摩擦，只对这一点沃兹很高兴也很欣慰，男孩低头的时候又安静又乖，同刚才不是很一样。

他显得很认真，垂着头。枯褐色的衣襟被轻轻解开，但没完全脱掉，只是撩起来一片，揭开某种外表一般露出柔软的内里。

辅佐官这一次很老实，他弓起后背，头凑近常磐庄吾，很驯顺地舔湿他每一寸的食指和中指，却让身体像书一样对常磐庄吾微微掀起一点，一个角，等着他将他完全翻开。他的…常磐庄吾会作何感想？把自己放躺下时沃兹有些漫无边际地想，对着九时五时堂的天花板顺便掐掉那个称谓。

夜里依旧很静，常磐庄吾规规矩矩，手指探进去替沃兹扩张。长长的衣摆皱巴巴地散开，颜色枯败，圆润的指节塞在里面，异物感使沃兹忍不住频频皱眉。对此常磐庄吾还不能说是很熟练，他也只能一点一点，一寸一寸，指腹碾过柔软的褶皱与沟壑，再尽量将它们展平、分开。每次指盖戳压到的时候沃兹都颤，光裸的两条长腿架在常磐庄吾两侧，一到这时就绷出昙花一现的漂亮的线条。

常磐庄吾唯一一次抬了抬头。年轻的魔王看了沃兹一眼，仿佛带着某种暗暗的警告，示意一样瞟了瞟屋内。

辅佐官沉默了片刻，轻轻点点头。

常磐庄吾进来的时候他漏出整晚第一声模糊的呻吟。其实比起呻吟，沃兹的声音更接近哼声，又低又闷，很克制地从鼻腔里发出来一点。后入似乎是太放肆了，所以他们面对着面，可又谁都不抬头，好像这么做只为了发泄。

即便这样，快感总还会单纯地堆积，一旦温暖又柔软的甬道适应了性器的侵犯。常磐庄吾抽插的频率开始快起来，一下比一下急促地顶进去，要沃兹必须张开了嘴喘气；而他不能。

沃兹没发出任何请求。他屈起食指，咬着指骨来对抗快乐的痛苦和令人头晕目眩的刺激，眼睛眯着。喘声被顶得支离破碎，拦截在紧咬的齿关，与唾液一起从喉口、沿着食道滑进胃里。辅佐官难受得直拧眉，索吻的欲望总还算被指关节抵着，堪堪塞回去一点，不至于泛滥。兴许察觉到沃兹的辛苦，常磐庄吾稍稍放过他了。

沃兹侧过头。他要承受性器在他里面，抽插一次次推开肠壁的软肉，碾过泛红的峃口，重新挺进深处。电流流窜般的快感令他头皮发麻，分泌的液体也被带出来，淅淅沥沥淋湿他的腿根和长袍。他们投在地上的影子彼此纠缠，看起来好像常磐庄吾靠着他的肩膀，实际魔王只是垂着头。

天彻底阴下来。

说实话沃兹想不出他们为什么要发生性关係，在这种节骨眼上；可能常磐庄吾也不知道，沃兹想。这么一想他稍微松了口气，稍微好受了一点。常磐庄吾不知道，或者除了沃兹自己，谁都不知道2068年的抵抗军精英队长对待性其实很爽快，很坦诚。痛了他会咬人的肩窝，会在做爱对象的后背留指痕和抓痕，爽了他也会叫，毫不吝啬地用叫床声换等量欢愉的情欲，就像野猫一样。

这样的沃兹于2019年此时此刻，不知道他们为什么要做，但确确实实没叫过任何一声。不是他怕惊动里屋的人，是他怕破坏了游戏规则。常磐庄吾就是有这么让沃兹拿他没辙。

崩溃的边缘压着这场意义不明的性事，始终钳在两个人的心口。什么反应都像是不合时宜，是令人无所适从的尴尬，沃兹仰起头，隔着眼底积的一层薄薄的水光，隔着蒙蒙雾气，透过恍惚和喘息的间隙看常磐庄吾，想起那一眼仿佛错觉一般发红的眼圈。

男孩最后是睡过去的。他将头埋在沃兹怀里，一瞬间辅佐官似乎听到了朦胧的、不清不楚的呢喃。像什么沃兹、为什么，诸如此类，同白日的激烈的质问很不一样，好像是委屈了。那对淡粉色的嘴唇模模糊糊地张合，并无实际意义的语言的断片七零八落地从中间掉了一地。

沃兹简单地，尽可能替他收拾了一下。魔王靠着墙角重新陷入深沉睡眠，单薄的胸膛很乖顺地起伏。临走的时候他想了想，还是趁常磐庄吾睡着，伸手摸了摸他的眼眶。他弯腰，带一种很试探、很不确定的一点小心翼翼，以屈起的指节轻轻触碰到男孩柔软的下睑。

那里是干的。


End file.
